Lady
Lady *'Configuration': 0-4-0 Lady is a Victorian-style steam engine who runs the Magic Railroad. Bio Lady was chased and wrecked by Diesel 10 long ago and was brought to safety by Burnett Stone. She was brought back to life with the help of Burnett's granddaughter Lily after being stored at Muffle Mountain for years, and helped Thomas defeat Diesel 10. In Calling All Engines!, she and Rusty later appeared in a dream to Thomas. She told Thomas how to resolve the problems Sodor was facing. Persona Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Basis Lady does not seem to be based on any real locomotive prototype, but it has been suggested that she bears some resemblance to a K&SER Northiam with the rear cab cut off and an enlarged chimney. She is said to be based on "Lively Polly", owned by the Liverpool Overhead Railway Company. She may also be partially based on a LSWR 0-4-0 locomotive. Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on the front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox and funnel top, dome and whistles, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Appearances Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! Voice Actors * Britt Allcroft * Marina Watanabe (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Miyu Matsuki (Japan; Calling All Engines!) Trivia * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. * Lady's face is only visible on Sodor. * Originally Lady wasn't going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathy" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. She was later given lines so Britt Allcroft could have a role in the movie. * One of Lady's models is currently on display in Japan. * Lady shares her whistle sound with Millie. * Lady was the first female steam engine introduced. Quotes * Burnett Stone: Well, Lady. This is your Shining Time too! * Lady: I hope so! - Burnett and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * "We always finish our jobs when we work together!" Puffed Lady. - Lady to Thomas, Calling All Engines! Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions and battery model; battery model discontinued; reintroduced 2014 "limited release") * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:Lady2.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad74.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad78.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad101.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad87.png|Lady on the Magic Railroad, without her face File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad428.PNG|Lady's wheels ThomasandtheMagicRailroad432.png|Lady crossing The Big Dipper File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad168.png|Lady's blueprint File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad170.png|Burnett's painting of Lady File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad205.png|Lady in the workshop File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad190.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad191.png File:CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!190.png|Lady and Rusty File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad.jpg File:Thomas,Lady,andMr.Conductor.jpg File:CallingAllEngines89.jpg|Calling All Engines promo File:LadyandThomas.jpg File:ThomasLadyJapan.jpg File:Ladybehindthescenes.jpg File:Lady'smodel.jpg|Lady's model File:Ladyfaceless.jpg|Lady's faceless model File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumLady.JPG|Lady at a Day Out With Thomas event Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayLady2000Prototype.jpg|Wooden Railway Original (prototype) File:WoodenRailwayLady2005.jpg|Wooden Railway refreshed 2005 File:2014WoodenRailwayLady.png|Reintroduced 2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2014LadyPrototype.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenbatterypoweredLady.jpg|Wooden Railway battery-powered File:BrioLady.jpg|Brio File:LadyTomy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:ERTLprototypeLady.PNG|ERTL Lady prototype File:LadyMagicRailroadERTL.jpg|NIB ERTL Lady final File:TakeAlongLady.jpg|Take Along Lady (Prototype) File:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Take-Along metallic Lady File:BandaiTecsLady.jpg|Bandai Tecs Lady File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Wind Up File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic version See Also * Category:Images of Lady Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways Category:Tank engines